


Silent desire

by BloodyMoon03



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga), fruits - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OC is Shigure's sister, Slow Romance, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMoon03/pseuds/BloodyMoon03
Summary: The curse doesn't just affect the ones cursed. It also affects others. Even if you're not close, there will always be repercussions. You're just an animal too caught up in your own problems. As a result, you can't, no won't realize how you affect everyone around you. By clinging to the excuse that you're different, you excuse your actions that may have hurt someone and continue to hide from reality.So I want out, I don't want to be around you selfish people who confine themselves in your own little worlds and ignore all the hurt and pain you cause.
Relationships: Sohma Yuki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. A strangers P.O.V

At Kaibara High school there are two students everyone has heard of, the ‘prince’ Sohma Yuki and the Sohma Shizuki. Both equally beautiful people, yet different in both mannerism and status. Sohma Yuki became the main topic for many of the school's girls in all of the grades, The same could be said for Sohma Shizuki, but the difference was that Sohma Yuki was liked and admired while Sohma Shizuki was disliked and seen as an annoyance. At the beginning of the school year, it was different for the boys. Since Sohma Shizuki possessed looks that rivaled that of Sohma Yuki's, the boys were crazy about her, but it didn't last long.

During the entrance ceremony, Sohma Shizuki was chosen to make a speech for getting the highest scores during the entrance exams. That was the first step to her being disliked by the majority. The reason? She simply continued to be seated where she sat while the speaker continued to call out her name. At first, everyone simply thought she couldn't attend the entrance ceremony or the first day of school, but that thought quickly went down the drain as after the entrance ceremony everyone went to their respective classrooms. Since most students didn't know each other the teacher made them introduce themselves. As the many introductions went by it was finally Sohma Shizuki's turn, but instead of fulling some of the boys' hope of learning her name, she remained silent. This puzzled many, even the teacher who tried to convince her to speak, but she gave up as she continued to sit in silence. This was seen as rude and arrogant by the majority of the girls and some boys.

As it was only the beginning of the school year some tried to give her a chance, but she continues to remain silent and ignored everyone There were even some unlucky ones even received the full force of her now-infamous glares (which can make even some teachers back away). The number of students who tried to befriend her decreased while the number of students who disliked her and insult her increased. While there are some... odd ones who continue to try and become ecstatic rather than intimidated once they receive the glare, the rest of the student body has given up on Sohma Shizuki. As a result, the school has two Sohma's (in the beginning), one who everyone loves and admires as a Prince, and one who is disliked and looked down on (while completely ignoring her good grades and focus on her attitude). The two Sohma's are regarded as polar opposites in the eyes of the students'. Many first thought that they were siblings or maybe cousins, but as it turns out they were distant relatives. Both are a part of an old clan that even to this day clings to its tradition and ways. So while they do share the same surname they are by no means close. 

The days of solitude for the Sohma's continued, one alone by being ostracized and the other for being seen as unreachable, but things began to change once summer was over.


	2. Unavoidable change

"I'm sorry Sohma-chan, but I'm afraid you can't stay here. " A middle-aged woman spoke as kindly as she could toward the high schooler. "Father let you stay here as it was in your deceased grandfathers will that he help you out. I know your situation is complicated, but I can't take care of this building. It has already been put up for sale, so I recommend finding a new place fast." 

The high schooler didn't respond to the middle-aged women. The girl stood there in silence while the woman tried to read her face. While it wasn't easy to see she could read people well enough to now the girl was feeling troubled. She truly did feel sorry but there was nothing she could do. The woman, thinking it was best to leave the girl to her thoughts, walked away. The girl continued to stand in her soon-to-be-former room and thought of every available option she had. None of the options she thought of was satisfactory. As some time had passed she proceeded to pack her things into the boxes she used when she moved. During her packing, she heard a knock and went to open the door. She knew that it was either the late landlord daughter or Hatori, but she quickly denied the former since they recently talked. So the only other option was Hatori, no one else would've bothered to visit her.

"Good evening, I see you're doing well." Sohma Hatori, the one person who the girl could say she trusted, was as expected standing in front of her. "May I come in?"

It was a simple greeting and a question to which the girl only nodded. He didn't ask questions right away and sat down at the seat where he was showed to. The girl went off to get some tea for the older male. As the older male waited for the girl to come back, he began to notice the cardboard boxes that were out in the open. When the girl had come back with a cup of tea, she joined him at the table. Silence covered them both while Hatori drank some of the offered tea. When he was halfway done, he broke the silence. 

"I noticed the boxes, did something happen?" To this question he received only a nod, while this didn't surprise him, he still felt disappointed. "So you still refuse to talk. You know you can't continue with this."

The girl only looked away in response, she knew he was right but she didn't want to face him. Most people wouldn't have taken notice of the disappointment he showed, but the girl knew him well enough to notice it. Hatori knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her today so, like always, he decided to bring out a notebook and pen. The girl took the writing tools and began to write. 

"The landlord died. His daughter, who inherited this building, has decided to sell it." There were many things Hatori expected to see written in the notebook. While the current situation wasn't one he thought of, it was by far not the worst scenario. 

"I see. Then what are you going to do?" The silence he received was the answer to his question. She currently had no plan of action. Both of them knew she would have difficulties finding a new place to stay. She refused to talk and that could easily be seen as rude. "You can most likely predict what I'm to suggest, but from what I see, you have no other option."

"No way, I'd rather live with my brother than go back there." The words were scribbled onto the page quickly and as a result, the words were a bit messy. The thought of returning to that estate was not a pleasant one for the girl. Among all her options, going back was the worst. 

"Good, then I'll call him now." That response took her by surprise. While she did say that she would rather live with her brother, that did by no means she liked the idea. As she had these thoughts Hatori had taken out his phone. She knew that she had dug her own grave with her words, but she didn't want this. So as a last attempt of resistance, she grabbed his arm to make him stop. "You know it's either this or going back. This way you can continue going to your current school, and be able to save up money to find a new place."

The girl let go of his arm and just sat there staring at him. He looked at her then went back to calling her brother. To her dismay, he answered right away. Now she would have to live her brother. The brother who never bothered to contact her. The brother who chose to distance himself. She could write a whole book of everything he'd done and hadn't done, yet here she was, waiting to find out if he cares enough to take pity on her. She could hear Hatori sharing her situation with her brother and didn't look forward to the answer. Some minutes went by as she sat and waited for the outcome. When they were finished talking, Hatori announced the results.

"It's decided, you will live with your brother." She expected him to stop at that, but to her surprise, he continued to convey information to her. "As you've spent time away from the clan, you may not be aware of this but Yuki is currently living with Shigure. I was told that Kyo and an outsider is also living with him now. He told me to make you aware of this beforehand"

With that, she was left with eyes wide open. She was aware of the possibility that the rat was living with her brother, she had come to terms with being in the same class as him, living in the same house would be unpleasant, but she knew she had no choice and could regrettably accept that. What surprised her isn't even that the cat was there, but an outsider was there. The first question was why Akito had allowed it, she knew very well that there's no way Akito isn't aware. It wasn't only that, but also the fact that they could even tolerate the presence of an outsider in that house. 

While lost in her thoughts, Hatori had begun to rise from his seat. This action snapped the girl out of her thoughts and made her look at Hatori. 

"I'll help you pack, it's better if we arrive there today or tomorrow." Although she remained quiet she too began to pack her possessions. She didn't have many belongings so it didn't take long to pack everything, but with both packing and carrying them to Hatori's car took a while. They were finished during dinner time, and since her brother's home wasn't that far away from their current location, they decided to eat something before coming over. Before they left they went to the landlord's daughter so that Hatori could explain that she's going to live her brother and thank her in her stead. By the time they had arrived at her brother's house, it was nine.

Since you couldn't take the car up to the front of the house they had to walk up there instead. When they got to the front door Hatori decided to just open the door and carried some of the boxes inside the house. When all of the boxes were inside he decided to say something to the girl that was now standing inside the house, her brother appeared

"Ah, Haa-san and Shizuki. I was wondering when you would arrive." Her brother, Sohma Shigure, was now in front of them dressed in his usual attire. "All the other young ones are in their rooms, let me help you with those boxes and show me to yours." 

And help he did but that didn't stop his sister from making a dissatisfied face. Her room turned out to be beside the living room, and on the other side of the living room was her brothers' room. All the rooms upstairs were taken so she got the slightly smaller room downstairs instead. She wasn't exactly happy knowing she got the worst room, but she couldn't really complain about it. The fact that her room wasn't near the rat was a plus, but she knew that since her room as next to the living room it wouldn't make that much of a difference. When they had left everything n her room Hatori decided that he had done his duty and left, and since it was night already Shigure decided to share the news of her joining them tomorrow. Since she didn't feel tired just yet, she decided to clean the room and unpack. When she was halfway done with unpacking she started to become tired and decided to sleep.

The next day Shizuki woke up around lunch, it would've been later during the day if not for the shouting she heard from the living room. Being the sleep loving person she is, she did not appreciate being woken up with the shouting. So without caring she currently only had her night were on she slowly walked to the door and opened it. The opened door revealed an angry, sleepy-looking girl who was glaring at them with all their might. While she said nothing the message was received. It didn't take an idiot to understand she wanted some peace and quiet. Good thing the noisy one had left. The sudden appearance of Sohma Shizuki surprised the ones sitting at the table eating. Even her brother was surprised. He knew the girl was in her room, but he did not suspect her coming out of her room to glare at them. Tohru quickly broke out of her confusion and began to apologize out of reflex. Shizuki started to become annoyed at the stares and apologies she was receiving, so she decided to shut her door and go back to sleep. Her brother, who remembered he forgot to tell them about their new inhabitant, decided to make use of the situation and tell them who she is.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you, but my sister suddenly had to move out of her apartment and is now going to live with us." At that, the rat and the outsider were shocked. They both knew who she was, Sohma Shizuki their classmate who Yuki thought was a part of the outside Sohma clan. It didn't make sense to him why a Sohma would attend their current high school, and because they had never talked he just assumed she didn't know who he was. Since they were classmates and both had an infamous reputation in the school, the outsider Honda Tohru, was also aware of Sohma Shizuki. They had been classmates since she began her second year as a middle schooler, but she had never spoken to her once. She had heard the rumors of her and Yuki being distant relatives, but she never expected that the girl would be Shigure's sister. Tohru was puzzled over the fact that they were siblings and didn't live together (up until now), but she got a feeling she shouldn't ask. 

"Sohma Shizuki-san is your sister?" In need of reconfirmation, Yuki asked Shigure. "I've always thought she was someone from the outside, and I've never heard of you having a sister."

"Yup, Shizuki's my full-blooded sister who hates my guts. I was surprised when I got a call from Hatori telling me to let her stay here." That explained Tohru's earlier confusion over the matter, but it did by no means clear up Yuki's. If she was Shigure's sister then how come he's never heard of her before? There's no such thing as privacy if you're related to a zodiac member in the Sohma clan, yet he's never even heard someone whisper her name.

"Hatori? Why would he call you?" The mention of the Sohma doctor confused Yuki even more. He knew Hatori and Shigure where friends, but he couldn't understand why he would call Shigure about his sister. If she truly did need a place to stay, she could just live with their parents.

"Hmm? Well, he was checking in on her and she needed a place to live. It was either here or back home, so Hatori made the choice for her." Shigure knew that his sister wouldn't willingly choose to live with him, and Hatori is the only one that would be able to convince her. "Now that I think about it, you two act as if you know her?"

"Umm, yes we're classmates. " Tohru said this little comment, and Shigure was surprised at the coincidence. As shameful as it was to admit it, he didn't know they attended the same school. That is mostly because he didn't deserve to be a part of her life, and because she wouldn't want him to be either way.

"I see, what a coincidence. Then I guess there will be more than two Sohmas in the school now." Shigure said nonchalantly. This nonchalant comment left Yuki to pick up the puzzle pieces he already had. He now understood the cat's anger from before. Suffice to say, Yuki was furious. Luckily for Shigure, Tohru was there to calm him down.


	3. New routines

The next day Tohru, because of the news about a new housemate and a chance to get closer to Kyo, was extra cheerful. Getting to know a new person was always fun. Shigure had told her that she wasn't a part of the zodiacs, but that didn't weaken her hopes of becoming friends with her. She had wanted to be friends with Shizuki since middle school, and living together would definitely help her with that. Even if Shizuki is known for her unfriendliness in school, it would not stop Tohru. She didn't get a chance to talk to her yesterday, but today would be the day. Now that she has gathered her resolve, she went toward the kitchen and made breakfast for 5 people. The thought of sharing a meal with so many truly made her happy and motivated her to make the best meal she could. After spending time in the kitchen people had begun to arrive. Shigure and Yuki were sitting at the table waiting for Tohru to finish and a little while later Kyo, clad in his new uniform, sat down as well. When she was finished with the food and began to set the table the door to Shizuki's room slid open. Dressed in her uniform and with her bag fully prepared she walked out, and when she was about to walk out of the living room she was stopped by Tohru.

"Good morning Shizuki-san! I made breakfast for everyone, I hope you like it!" Tohru didn't receive an answer as Shizuki didn't even spare her a glance and walked away. This made Tohru become dejected. Shizuki didn't even answer her. Tohru started to become paranoid and started to wonder if she accidentally had said something rude or somehow annoyed her. Yuki has seen her interactions with their peers and heard all of the rumors about her still, he did not expect her to outright ignore Tohru. Kyo was as surprised as Yuki because while he knew nothing about Shizuki or Tohru, he was surprised that someone related to that easygoing lazy Shigure would be so rude. When he heard that she would live with them as well he thought it would be like having another Shigure in the house, but instead, it was a girl who outright ignored them.

"Now, now Shizuki." Draggin everyone away from their thoughts, Shigure tried to get the attention of Shizuki. He succeeded as Shizuki stopped walking towards the door. " It's rude to ignore someone who's willing to cook for you, sit down and eat with us."

If Shigure and Shizuki had been a normal pair of siblings who fought yet still felt that sibling love toward each other, Shizuki would have listened to her older brother and apologized for ignoring Tohru. If they were a normal pair of siblings, but alas they were not. Shigure's attempt at making Shizuki join them backfired. Instead of her joining them for a meal she just glared at her brother as if she was looking at a pile of trash and left the house with a loud banging sound of the door being shut. The high schoolers at the table just sat by the table wondering just what had taken place before their eyes.

"Hey, Shigure. She IS your sister, right?" Kyo asked breaking the silence that came after Shizuki had slammed the front door shut. 

"Though I get where you're coming from, I'm hurt that you don't see the clear resemblance! How can you ignore our beautiful faces and eyes we inherited from our parents!" Shigure's response broke the tension that had been created with the appearance of Shizuki. It was true that Shigure could understand why Kyo would ask if they truly were related. The way they behave differed a lot, and younger sisters normally don't look at their brother like he's the dirtiest trash to ever exist. 

"What resemblance? The only resemblance I see is her eyes and hair, which you share with the rest of Japan." Kyo exclaimed annoyed at the narcissistic comment that Shigure just said. While it was true that the siblings were attractive and share similarities in their looks. There's no way Kyo would agree with Shigure when that would only inflate Shigure's ego.

"How mean of you Kyo, to deny our clear resemblance." As Shigure said that he began to eat the food that had been momentarily forgotten. "You three have school soon, so let's eat the food before it gets cold."

"Ah! That's true, although it's a shame Shizuki-san won't eat with us." Tohru had done her best to make a meal for everyone and the fact that Shizuki didn't want to eat her food did bring her down a little, but she couldn't force her to join them. She only hoped that Shizuki at least eats something before school. 

"Sorry, Tohru, but I don't think Shizuki will join us for a meal anytime soon." Shigure was feeling a little guilty when he noticed that Tohru was a bit down. While he isn't as close to his sister as Hatori is, he knew her well enough to know he was the reason she stormed off. Not to mention he had noticed Tohru's hope of becoming friends with his sister and he knew that it's likely to never happen, the reason being him again. 

After that conversation, everyone ate their food in silence. Yuki didn't want to communicate with Kyo at all and the same could be said for Kyo. Shigure just sat in silence enjoying his good while Tohru was wondering if she should say something to relieve the situation. After everyone was finished with their meal they began to walk to school. When they arrived they went to their respective classes, Kyo who was transferring had to go to the faculty office instead. When Tohru and Yuki arrived they saw that Shizuki was in her seat reading a book. I

Now that Sohma Kyo joined their class, curious girls started to flock around him and their classroom. To them, he was a cute boy who also gave them a chance to know more about their precious Prince Yuki. All the attention Kyo received made him uncomfortable since he wasn't used to being around so many girls. The girls being the annoying people they are didn't notice how uncomfortable he was. Many girls tried to start a conversation with him, but they were ignored by the cat who was freaking out. There was even one who tried to start a conversation with the rat with pretenses of wanting to know Kyo. This plan, however, failed as she didn't know their relationship was bad. 

“I like his hair color.” Tohru’s friend, Uotani Arisa, commented. “It’s a little like Kyoko-san’s hair.”

“Now that you mention it.” Tohru, who hadn’t thought about it, responded to the comment of her friend.“It does, doesn't it.”

“I feel them, I feel the same waves as Sohma Yuki.” Tohru’s other friend, Hanajima Saki, said. “What are they? What am I sensing? These aren’t human waves, it’s similar yet so different from Sohma Shizuki’s waves.”

‘As expected Hana-chan’s wave reports are not to be underestimated.’ Tohru silently thought to herself. The comment on Shizuki’s waves went unnoticed by Tohru.

Meanwhile Shizuki, who had taken the books she was reading this morning, tried to disregard the commotion. It wasn’t an easy task as the girls continued to pay attention to Kyo, he finally got fed up with it and tried to leave. That resulted in one girl to grab his harm, which made him freak out even more than he already was. Which caused Kyo to use some kind of martial art techniques against her and then jumped out of the window. This action amazed many as they were currently on the second floor, but the girl who got hurt was frustrated over her treatment. It made a different kind of commotion, though not any less annoying with all the gasps and cries of surprise. While Shizuki didn’t like Kyo, she couldn’t deny that the girl got what she deserved for not respecting his personal space.

After Kyo's performance, the girls proceeded to flock around Yuki. This was the last straw for Shizuki. She had endured their flocking far longer than she would've preferred, why did the majority of this school have to be so loud? She had loudly risen from her seat and that action made everyone look her way. When they looked at her they saw her glare at them. The girls had been a bit intimidated by it, but they glared back as they thought she was conceited. They had done nothing wrong, all they did was talk to their Prince Yuki. They were about to tell her off for being rude, but one of them noticed that their precious prince had taken advantage of the situation to escape. This made them forget about Shizuki, they were too preoccupied with finding Yuki so that they could spend their break with him. Glad that the fangirls were finally gone, Shizuki released a sigh and then went back to the book she was trying to read. 

“I was wondering when she would finally snap. I’m honestly surprised it wasn't earlier” Uotani said. She had gotten so used to the glares Shizuki throws at people and had made it a habit to guess when she snaps. “But that new kid is pretty interesting.”

“U-Uo-chan, you should really stop guessing when Shizuki-san gets mad.” Tohru tried to be persuasive, but the hesitation in her voice was easy to hear.

“It’s fine, it’s not like she cares anyway. And even if she did it doesn't matter.” Uotani responds while hanajima continues to style Tohru’s hair. “I mean she avoids everyone, but tries harder to be away from us three for some reason.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Tohru had to agree. When they started high school she had tried to make friends with Shizuki when she found out they were in the same class. They never really spoke to each other during middle school, though it wasn't for a lack of effort. “Still, I would like to be her friend.”

“As expected of my Tohru, so kind and gentle.” Hanajima had stopped styling Tohru's hair and had opted to hug Tohru while saying that. 

“Ha-Hana-chan!” Tohru explained a little embarrassed yet happy about the sudden hug. She then remembered Kyo’s sudden outburst earlier. “I-I just remembered I had to do something. See you when class begins.” 

Tohru left her two friends behind. The classroom had soon become quiet, which Shizuki greatly appreciated. She still couldn’t believe that she not only had to be in the same class as the rat but also the cat. She had come to terms with the rat being the same class as her but the cat as well? That would take time to get used to. She had wanted to be away from Sohma’s, especially the zodiacs. Yet there she was, in the same class as two zodiacs and living with her brother. The gods most definitely hated her, but no matter. She will continue on with her life. When Shizuki had finished the book she was reading the bell had rung and classes were about to begin.

Shizuki had arrived at the house earlier than the others, except Kyo had skipped the following classes that they had that day. If she was honest, she would’ve preferred to go to work, but she knew she had to finish unpacking her thingsShe saw that Kyo was lazing around in the living room and decided to just ignore him. Kyo, who had noticed the presence of Shizuki, decided to also ignore her. He wasn’t in the mood to try and understand the girl who so obviously wanted nothing to do with him. Kyo continued to lay on the floor as Shizuki entered her room. Soon Shigure had arrived at the table and read the newspaper. After a moment of silence had passed, Shigure decided it was time to say something.

“You skipped school on your first day?” It was easy to hear that Shigure wasn’t mad or concerned, only curious.

“I want to leave this place.” Is what Kyo choses to say.

“After only three days?” The way he spoke was kind, but teasing. “ Think of it as a form of training and learn to endure it.”

“I always end up saying mean things to her.” 

“Her? You mean Tohru-kun?” 

“I can't do this, okay? I’m not cut out for living around other people.”

“You just don't have enough experience. For example you can break a table with one punch, but you can choose to stop the punch. Dealing with people is the same. You need to interact with strangers, hurt them, get hurt by them, learn about people and learn about yourself, too, or else you won’t be capable of true empathy. Keep training now and don’t run away so that one day when a girl who says she loves appears, you can treasure her.” Shigure calmy states and it appears to placate Kyo’s feelings 

“Like a girl like that exists.” 

“What will you do if there is?” Shigure now asks in a teasing yet knowing way.

“I can’t even imagine it.” Is all Kyo could say. “I guess I’d start by asking her if she's sane.”

“I see.” That was all Shigure could say as they couldn’t continue the conversation as Yuki had returned. What went unnoticed was that in the room next to them, Shizuki had heard everything.   
“What a liar.” Was all that was said by the girl. If someone heard her they would have noticed that it was a small quiet voice, that the voice was unused was apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finallt got around and finished this chapter, and at this pace it feels like every chapter will cover one episode of the remake, but who knows i'm probably goign to end up taking time to finish writing chapter 4 (technically 3, but meh)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this because my friend encouraged me to, and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Since the remake of fruits baskets revived my love for the series I began to think about how it would be to add a different character, a Sohma who has suffered, but not by being cursed. Which is what gave me this idea. So this is my attempt at doing just that
> 
> Also, fellow manga readers, as you saw this is a Yuki x OC. I am by no means ignoring the canon character who is supposed to end up with him, but let's be real there's a high probability you've fangirl to Yuki at least once when reading or watching fruits basket.


End file.
